A Pain In The Majestic
by Olv1993
Summary: Yoko and Olivia spend the day with the Majestics, which in the boys opinion, is never a good thing. Contains EnriOli and hinted KaiJohnnyOC. Birthday fic for Yoko Fujioka.


Well, Yoko suggested that I write me and her in a fic for her birthday fic, so clearly the OC Yoko belongs to her and Olivia belongs to me. I'm sorry it took like two weeks! DX! But happy belated birthday anyway! :D! I hope it's ok!

* * *

Enrique flapped his arms about as he was shaken awake from his sleep.

"I don't wanna get up!" He moaned, his eyes opened slightly to see his adorable greenette.  
"But Enri, I need you to help me with breakfast." Oliver smiled as he lent down to steal a little kiss from his lover.  
"Couldn't we just stay here for a couple of hours? I'm sure Robert can get some of his servants to make breakfast for everyone." Enrique frowned, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist.  
"But I said I'd make breakfast today and I want you to help me set the table. Besides I can always make it up to you later." Oliver smirked kissing Enrique on the forehead this time.  
"Fine~!" Enrique sighed.

Enrique watched as Oliver hopped off the bed and left the room. He got dressed and went to the kitchen where Oliver gave him six plates.

"Huh? Why six plates?" Enrique raised an eyebrow.  
"Because mon amour, it isn't just us Majestics here, is it? Did you forget that Yoko and Olivia arrived yesterday?"  
"Oh, yeah...Remind me WHY those two are here?" Enrique sighed.  
"They wanted to visit us and Robert is too much of a gentleman to not allow them to come, even if they do get on his nerves at times." Oliver told him.  
"That's an understatement, every chance they can, they record us during romantic moments."

Oliver giggled as Enrique put the plates on the counter and walked up to the greenette.

"But they're not up yet so we can have a little 'fun' now, right?" Enrique smirked, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist.  
"Oh Enri, I told you I'd make it up to you later!" Oliver smiled, trying to not laugh anymore.  
"But Oliver!" Enrique whined. "They'll probably stalk us later and watch us have 'fun'~!"  
"They might not, especially if we slip away without them noticing!" Oliver sighed.  
"I doubt it! Fangirls, especially those that like 'Boys Love' or whatever they call it are vicious and like ninjas! You'll be walking along with me holding my hand when suddenly they'll POUNCE-!" Enrique crushed his lips onto Oliver's making him almost trip in surprise. "...And take lots of pictures..."

Oliver gave him a weak smile.

"Fine, just a little make out session...But we better not be too long, in case they DO wake up and catch us!" Enrique grinned at Oliver's words and kissed him again.

As their lips met they saw a flash and immediately broke from their embrace.

"Did you see that?" Enrique asked, glaring at the direction of the light.  
"Yoko! I TOLD you to make sure that the flash was turned off! What if they noticed!" A shout whisper was heard.  
"Sorry sempai!" Another whispered squeaked.  
"Oh, we caught you!" Oliver smirked as both the boys walked towards the direction of the flash.

Around the corner of the kitchen they found Yoko and Olivia holding a couple of cameras.

Olivia was the first one to whisper, she was Enrique's younger cousin by a few months although the two looked nothing a like. Olivia had natural dark brown hair but had dyed it to a dark purple-red, that normally fell to mid back, but was currently tied back into a messy bun except for a few shorter bangs of hair and orange eyes.

Yoko was the one to take a photo of Oliver and Enrique with the flash on. She had been friends with Olivia for quite some time and they often visited the Majestics together. Yoko had bright red hair that was also mid-length, with the front bangs of hair tied back with a dark green ribbon (similar to one of Enrique's girlfriends) that matched her eyes.

"Uh, hi!" The girls smiled, backing away.  
"What were you up to, ladies?" Enrique asked, continuing to glare at them.  
"Nothing!" Yoko grinned. "Right, sempai!"  
"Yep!" Olivia agreed.  
"So what are you doing with the cameras?" Oliver blinked, tilting his head.  
"We were just testing them out because it's such a lovely day, so we thought we'd take photos out in Robert's garden after breakfast!" Olivia responded as Yoko nodded in agreement.  
"What about my garden?" A new voice entered the conversation, everyone turned around to see that it was Robert.  
"The girls said that they were going to take photos in your garden." Oliver smiled, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Or so they say...What are you doing here anyway Robert?" Enrique asked, his voice carrying a slightly annoyed tone.  
"I do believe that this is my house. I came to see if the breakfast preparations were complete." Robert answered.  
"You make it sound like a mission Robbie-kins." Yoko grinned, but hid behind Olivia when the German glared at her.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I do not accept any name other than my full given first name: Robert?" He then turned his attention towards Oliver and Enrique's direction. "Have any of you seen Johnny this morning?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Knowing him, he's going to get up for lunch!" Enrique grinned.  
"You would do the same if it wasn't for me." Oliver sighed.  
"True." Enrique shrugged.  
"Is anyone going to wake him, it would be polite of him to join us for breakfast for once." Robert rubbed his forehead.  
"Well, me and Enri are busy setting the table and making breakfast." Oliver smiled, looking over to the girls.  
"No WAY! He'll throw knives at me the second I open the door!" Yoko waved her hands about.  
"I still don't believe he throws knives...Why can't you go do it Robert?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because it is my house, so if I want someone to do something, they will."  
"Jeez, nice way to treat your guests Robert." Olivia glared.  
"Go on sempai, you're the only one who can do it!" Yoko cheered.  
"How about we just leave him be...Going to wake him up would be...Awkward..." Olivia blushed, making Robert roll his eyes.  
"Don't worry Livvy, we won't say anything if you're there for a bit...too long!" Enrique grinned mischievously.  
"What's THAT supposed to mean Enrique!" Olivia glared, feeling like punching Enrique in the arm.  
"Ooh, Enri made somebody angry~!" Yoko giggled.  
"He should stop teasing me with dirty comments, then I wouldn't get annoyed." Olivia sighed.  
"You know I would like breakfast to be eaten today." Robert commented.  
"Oh, I'll get on with it!" Oliver grinned and hopped over to the counter.

Enrique nodded, taking the plates he previously put down and walked into the dining room.

"Just let him get up in his own time." Olivia pouted at Robert.  
"I want him to join us for breakfast today, he cannot be allowed to continue this irresponsible behavior." Robert glared.  
"And what if I don't want to." Olivia questioned.  
"I will lecture you upon not doing as you are told by your superiors!"  
"Yoko! Come with me!" Olivia whined, she did not want a lecture or to go to Johnny's room by herself.  
"But sempai~! He'll kill me!" Yoko pouted.  
"You'll be bored if you wait here. Oliver and Enrique are doing their own separate thing, so there's not going to be a special moment between them for a while. Don't you want an opportunity to annoy Johnny?"

Yoko paused to think for a moment.

"Ok, as long as he doesn't throw knives!" She grinned.  
"I'm sure he won't!" Olivia rolled her eyes as the girls set off towards Johnny's room.

Olivia paused as she touched the handle to the door.

"What are you waiting for sempai! Robbie will get madder the longer we are!" Yoko told her.  
"I know, but it feels awkward that I'm going into Johnny's room." Olivia blushed.  
"Get over it sempai and just walk right in there!" Yoko cheered.  
"You'll follow right!" Olivia said in monotone, turning the handle and opening the door a little.  
"I'll be back up!" Yoko made a determined expression, making Olivia roll her eyes.  
"Yeah, sure." She sighed walking in the room. "Johnny, you awake?"

She received no reply and walked to the edge of the bed. Folding her arms, she sighed.

"I KNOW you're awake." Olivia frowned, glaring at Johnny's back.  
"Are you sure sempai?" Yoko shout-whispered from the doorway.  
"No, I was just hoping he'd respond." She sighed.  
"Well, talking to someone won't wake them up, you have to surprise them awake! Although Johnny would probably kill you if you touched him!" Yoko smiled.  
"Great, if I wake Johnny, he'll kill me...And if I don't, Robert will kill both of us..."  
"I'll save you if John-John tries to kill you!" Yoko gave Olivia a thumbs up.  
"It's Johnny!" The Scotsman roared, sitting up and glaring at the girls who jumped.  
"Aw~! I wanted sempai to fail at waking you up!" Yoko pouted, as Olivia turned to face her while raising an eyebrow.  
"I was already awake." Johnny growled dangerously, making Yoko gulp.  
"Aw~! You mean I missed a chance for you to kill sempai?" Yoko continued to pout.  
"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Olivia glared.  
"Nope! There wouldn't be much time to because he'd make it short and painless!" Yoko grinned.  
"Yoko!" Olivia shouted.  
"Uwah! Gomenasai sempai!" Yoko ran and glomped Olivia, making her step back a little so she wouldn't fall over.  
"Gosh your randomness can be so-"  
"What are you two doing in MY room? I was sleeping until you two came in making a racket!" Johnny butted into the conversion.  
"Robert forced us, well me to wake you up for breakfast. If not, he'd kill us all or at least lecture us until what feels like death." Olivia replied.  
"Is that all you came in for?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.  
"But Johnny! Robert's dangerous if you defy him! He could send you down the guillotines and you could DIE!" Olivia told him.  
"I'm sure that won't happen!" Johnny smirked.  
"Oh he will~!" Yoko grinned, speaking in a creepy voice.  
"You would probably send him down to the guillotines if he didn't, wouldn't you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Yoko.  
"Not if I send her down to them first." Johnny concentrated his glare completely on Yoko.  
"Sempai! Save me!" Yoko squeaked, hiding behind Olivia.  
"I'm sure he was just kidding!" Olivia tried to smile.  
"No because it's Yoko!" Johnny smirked evilly as Yoko's face darkened.  
"Johnny stop being mean! Get up! And have breakfast!" Olivia ordered with a glare.

Johnny blinked at the outburst as Yoko grew a sly grin.

"Someone got sempai mad~!"  
"The longer we are the more likely that Enrique will say some sick joke!" Olivia muttered, shaking her head.  
"Well, I can't get up until you two leave!" Johnny told them.  
"Why?" Olivia looked at him with a confused expression.  
"Did sempai forget that Johnny sleeps naked?"  
"Eh?" Olivia blushed.  
"I do NOT! I wear boxers, Enrique's the type of guy to sleep naked." Johnny argued.  
"Thanks for that!" Olivia muttered sarcastically, still blushing.  
"Sempai are you going to stand there blushing all day or are we going to eat breakfast? I'm hungry and Oliver's making it~" Yoko pouted,  
"Yeah, sure." Olivia sighed.

The girls left to get breakfast which was pancakes today, except for Robert and Olivia who had English muffins because Robert felt that pancakes were childish and Olivia just didn't like them. Johnny got dressed and soon joined everyone afterward.

"Nice to see you join us in the morning for once." Robert remarked as Johnny entered the dining room.  
"Whatever." Johnny shrugged as he sat down and began to eat.  
"Is that all you have to say?" Robert glared, but Johnny didn't reply. "Johnathon, this rude behaviour must stop immediately. You could at least have the manners to greet everyone and get up on time so that two young ladies did not have to go and fetch you!"  
"It's Johnny! And YOU were the one who sent them, forcing them to force me to get up!" Johnny shouted.  
"Ooh! Some people are moody today!" Yoko giggled as Olivia rolled her eyes.  
"Well, Johnny is constantly on his man-period so it's nothing new!" Enrique grinned, as Oliver paused before taking a bite out of his pancake.  
"I do NOT have periods Enrique!" Johnny glared at the Italian.  
"I know, that's why you have MAN-periods!" Enrique laughed.  
"It means the same bloody thing!" Johnny snarled.  
"Well yes, both do involve a lot of blood!" Enrique continued to grin.  
"Do you WANT me to give you a black eye!" Johnny growled, shaking his fist as Oliver gasped.  
"No way are you touching my beautiful face!" Enrique glared.  
"What beautiful face?" Johnny smirked, folding his arms and leaning back into his chair.  
"The most beautiful face in the world." Oliver smiled at Enrique, who smiled back they stared into each others eyes with adoration.  
"Ew! Get a room you sickos!" Johnny screwed up his face in disgust.  
"But it's so cute..." Olivia muttered to herself as Yoko who was out of it, had her elbows on the table with her hands cupping her cheeks, just nodded in agreement.  
"Will you all stop this insolent behaviour at once! This is the time for eating! Not arguing!" Robert glared at Johnny. "Not flirting!" He turned his attention upon Oliver and Enrique. "Or acting like a couple of lovesick schoolgirls!" He finally turned his attention upon Yoko and Olivia, while adding. "And Yoko get your elbows OFF of the table!"  
"But we are schoolgirls..." Olivia looked at Robert with a confused expression only to be met with a silent glare, so she started to eat some more of her food.  
"Someone's being a sourpuss this morning and I'm not talking about Kai." Johnny smirked after everyone had been eating for a couple of minutes in silence.  
"Bet you were THINKING about Kai though Johnny-Boy!" Enrique grinned.  
"No way, why would I think of that triangle-tattoo face?" Johnny glared.  
"Because you lurve him!" Enrique smirked as Yoko giggled, nodding in agreement and Olivia sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.  
"I do NOT!" Johnny snarled.  
"Don't deny it Johnny-boy! I know Yoko agrees with me!" He winked at her, making Oliver glare at the blonde boy.

Yoko giggled more nodding as Olivia also glared at Enrique.

"Enrique, shut up."  
"Hey don't take your jealousy out on me Livvy, if you wanted me to wink at you you could've just asked." Enrique grinned, giving Olivia a wink.  
"Enri!" Oliver cried.  
"Once a womaniser, always a womaniser!" Johnny smirked.  
"Oh Oliver, don't you get jealous too! It's not like I'm interested in them! All my love is for you!" Enrique cupped his hand on Oliver's cheek.  
"Enri..."  
"Don't say a word Oliver, just take my word for it. I love you and only you!"  
"I love you too..." Was all Oliver could speak before Enrique kissed him.

Robert grumbled something under his breath and then coughed loudly.

"If you don't mind...Some of us are trying finish their breakfast. I want to talk to Enrique and Johnathon once they are done."  
"But I'm busy after breakfast! In-fact ALL day, sorry Rob!" Enrique whined and then winked at Oliver who blushed while smiling gently.  
"It's Johnny! And I am NOT going to be lectured by YOU!" Johnny snarled.  
"My name is Robert, Enrique and you both need to be taught a lesson in manners and etiquette." Robert glared.  
"What are we going to do after breakfast sempai?" Yoko sighed.  
"Hang with Oliver of course! Since everyone else is busy!" Olivia smiled.

Oliver looked over to the girls and smiled in gratitude although there was no need for them to be around him, he could entertain himself by drawing.

"Let us just eat now and no MORE arguments unless you want the lecture to be even longer or join those who will be lectured anyway." Robert spoke, addressing everyone, making sure they knew not to speak at all with a glare.

* * *

Translations -

Mon amour - My love (French)

Sempai - Well that's a term of respect that underclassmen call thier upperclassmen for example younger students would call the older students 'sempai'. (Japanese)

Gomenasai - The most polite way of saying 'sorry'. (Japanese)


End file.
